


Chase This Light  (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Enemies to Lovers, Healer Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Skinny Steve, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: En el mundo moderno, donde las creaturas miticas viven en secreto a lado de los humanos, Steve Rogers es uno de los dotados que se encuentra entre la línea que divide al mito de lo mundano, nunca le ha dicho a nadie del día en que salvo a un dragón.Viviendo en la ciudad en su forma humana, Bucky se las arregla para controlar la mayoría de sus costumbres de dragón, excepto la de apegarse, especialmente al sanador que salvo su vida.Cuando los sanadores comienzan a desaparecer, Bucky hará todo lo posible por evitar que Steve sea uno de ellos, algo que sería mucho mas sencillo si Steve lo soportara. Por supuesto, Steve quizás se sintiera diferente si supiera que Bucky es el dragón que salvo hace tantos años atrás.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chase This Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436565) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



http://srymtz.tumblr.com/post/157053958426/fanart-de-chase-this-light-de

Dejó el link, porque nunca le atino a estas cosas de la tecnología ):


	2. Ahora algunas chicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Más fanfiction!! ... Más porque si ;)

_No se porque, pero creo que la foto de Natasha esta volteada ..._

_De nuevo dejo los links porque soy una anciana y no comprendo la tecnología u-ù_

__

_http://srymtz.tumblr.com/post/157683900991/mas-fanart-de-chase-this-light-by_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón a la autora (O autor) de este fanfic le gusta hacer parejas lesbianas y a mi homosexual reprimido le encanta ;P
> 
> Eso y que dibujar hombres no es lo mío /:
> 
> La primera de es una pareja de lamias a las que Steve curo, no recuerdo que describieran los colores, pero a mi me encanto experimentar (:
> 
> La segunda es de Natasha la Dragón Rojo (Me encantan los dragones)

**Author's Note:**

> Actualmente leyendo este trabajo (:  
> Me parece genial, ya habia leido en una ocasión a un Bucky dragón y me encanto ;)  
> pero y había un gran trabajo de FanArt y no me quise ser aplastada por su grandeza (u-ù)  
> Así que aqui esta mi burdo dibujo ... solo olviden que las manos existen y todo estará bien (:
> 
> Esto es del Cap. 11 donde Steve deja que Clint, el cual es in incubo de alimente de él.  
> Bucky los solprende y ya se imaginarán (^3^)
> 
>  
> 
> P.D. Uso demaciados emoticones (u-ù)


End file.
